


A Curious Meeting

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dobby's interview with Dumbledore</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curious Meeting

Dumbledore looked over his desk at the tiny House Elf who had requested an opportunity to visit with him. He was a curious creature, even for a House Elf, and it had been shared that what he wanted to discuss was supposedly a matter of grave importance. A lesser Wizard might have dismissed the whole issue on its face, remarking that nothing a House Elf could have to say could ever be considered important. But Dumbledore was a wise man and in his many years he had learned that the most unlikely possibilities were sometimes the ones to examine with the greatest care.

Dumbledore broke the silence and gestured toward the chair on the other side of his desk. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, Mister Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," Dobby replied as he climbed up onto the leather seat which seemed to dwarf him more than he already appeared. "Dobby is most grateful that Mister Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is willing to see Dobby on such short notice."

"I always make time for anyone who might have information concerning the welfare of any of my students."

"Oh, and that Dobby has, Mister Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Dobby shuddered momentarily before he continued. "Mister Harry Potter has always been very kind to Dobby. In fact, it was Mister Harry Potter that secured for Dobby a great gift - Dobby's freedom. And although Mister Harry Potter refuses to see it, there is still grave danger lurking throughout the halls of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore was watching the House Elf intently and his interest was piqued at the last statement he made. "And what, pray tell, is the nature of this danger?"

"There are still those who wish to see Harry Potter harmed. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has supporters everywhere, and some of their children are in attendance at this school. Dobby worries that Mister Harry Potter does not worry much about safety and does not pay attention to what could be lurking in the corridors. Some know how to inflict swift injury and are willing to do so if commanded."

Dumbledore stared at Dobby for several minutes before he spoke. "And what do you propose we do to ensure the safety of Mister Potter?"

"That is what Dobby wanted to see Mister Headmaster Albus Dumbledore about specifically. Dobby would like to stay on at Hogwarts with the other House Elves so that a watchful eye may be cast on Mister Harry Potter and all of the other students. Dobby used to live with the terrible Malfoy family and knows what to be looking for. Dobby can help ensure everyone stays safe."

Dumbledore smiled back at Dobby. While he did not personally believe there was a grave danger lurking the halls, he decided it probably would not be any harm keeping on a concerned individual like the House Elf sitting before him. An extra set of eyes looking for any dark magic that could be hidden inside the castle, especially considering recent events, could only serve to benefit the school.

"I think," Dumbledore replied slowly, "that what you propose is an excellent idea, Mister Dobby. I would suggest you report to the kitchens below the Great Hall and visit with the Lead House Elf down there. By the time you arrive, he will have your instructions and be able to get you situated. We will meet again later to discuss how we will carry out your surveillance activities here in the castle."

Dobby smiled brightly and started to climb down from the chair. "Dobby thanks Mister Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." He quickly leaped around the side of the desk so he could shake the Headmaster's hand. "Mister Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is a very wise man who shall soon learn that Dobby shall not disappoint. Dobby is a committed House Elf and will carry out all assigned duties with great care."

Dumbledore smiled as he watched the little House Elf spring from the room and down the stairs. He really had no major surveillance plans to assign to him, but he was not going to pass up as passionate a House Elf as the one who had just been sitting across from him. He knew he would find ways for Dobby to feel useful and felt that he had just arranged an excellent addition to the House Elf team at Hogwarts.

Without wasting any time, he wrote up a brief note for the lead House Elf and slipped it into a silver hopper that sat on one of the shelves along the back of his office. His instruction was simple: "Assign Dobby wherever you need him."


End file.
